The Later Years
by AliKat89
Summary: This is the story of how Kagome comes to meet the YuYu gang a few years after something tragic happens in the past. Just a short little story that I thought would make a nice change, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1 The Past

**The Past**

This starts out a little dark, so if you don't like violence don't read all of this just skim around the end.

Flashback

"_Sango!!!" A male voice rang out full of worry as a demon was able to over power the strong demon slayer and deliver a lethal blow to the stomach. The man, who happened to be a monk watched in horror as the woman he loved, his wife and the soon to be mother of his first born son, died as the demons hand was pulled from her stomach. He watched as her face contorted with agony, slight tears fell from her eyes as she hit the ground. The demon let loose a feral laugh that sent chills down the monks back; he readied his staff and prayed to Buda that he had the strength to put an end to this one evil even if it meant his death._

_Just as the demon started to advance on him a he saw as the Fire-Cat demon, Kirara, launched at the demon is fury from seeing her mistress slaughtered so cruelly. Although she was strong and very powerful Kirara was still no match for the demon and the monk watched as she was thrown aside badly injured. He allowed his eyes to wander to his love and then to the small fox demon child that had been the fist one to fall._

_He remember how when the demon had first knocked him down the young fox and being the first to arrive to the clearing stood his ground and stared the demon in the eyes. The young fox demon, Shippo, had fought with all his strength and used all of the tricks he possessed but nothing had worked. The blood thirsty demon had just batted everything aside. The only thing to take comfort in concerning the death of poor little Shippo was that his death had been swift and his soul would soon be reacquainted with the soul of his beloved father. The father who had died no more than two and a half years ago. _

_A sudden anger filled the monk as he stood up straighter and gripped his staff with the strength only anger would grant. The demon ran at him and he used his staff in a hard blow the right arm of the demon breaking through the flesh and delivering a sharp blow that caused blood to cascade down the wound. All it seemed to due was anger the demon, who used a new burst of speed to get behind the monk. The monk turned around trying to counter the blow aimed at his neck, but knew he would be unable to do so no matter how hard he tried. Just then the demon paused and let out a howl of pain as a bright pink light engulfed it turning it into nothing but a pile ash. Miroku looked to see the young miko, Kagome who he had helped to train over the last two years, standing there with her bow and a quiver of arrows on her back. She looked eyes with him and ran over to see if he were alright. Shortly before she reached the monk fell backward, the injuries he had receive earlier to the chest were letting too much blood fall. His strength had reached its limit._

"_Miroku, are you okay?" She asked me, by the sound of her voice the monk knew it was bad and that she was hurt. When she had arrived she had probably seen him fighting the demon then looked past the fight to the death of her beloved friends. All these deaths had occurred because of Inu Yasha's weakness, that was what probably sent the arrow flying so true, her anger. She put her hands over the wound in order to heal the monk who grabbed them and held them in his own._

"_I am not long for the next world Kagome, and that does not bother me. I will be with Sango, without having to live the years in a haze wishing that it had been I and not her to die on this day. To not mourn for us we well always be watching over you. Be strong and remember to practice what you have learned during these years." He said with a smile as he soon realized that he could no longer feel the warmth of her hands in his. He closed his eyes and smiled, knowing that it would not be long till he was with his beloved wife._

_Kagome cried as she felt his hands go limp and let loose hers. She knew that her friend, teacher and the man she had looked upon as her older brother would never again open his eyes to share his wisdom with the world. She smiled at his face, even in all that pain he could still smile at his beloved Sango. Another chocked sob broke free from her throat as she looked over at her dear friend Sango. Soon after Sango joined the group they had created a bond that was special and far stronger than that of blood sisters, not long after Sango had started to teach her the ways of the Demon slayers. Her eyes then fell on Shippo, the little demon child who she had come to love as her own son, he had always been so cheerful and full of life. A sound caught her attention, it was a cough. She looked over to see a fully Kirara have flames burs around her as she transferred back to her smaller self. Kagome ran over kneeled by Kirara and started healing her; as soon as it was done she stood up and started digging the graves for her friends. When she was done she said a prayer over the graves hoping that they had met in the Afterlife and were enjoying each others company. Her eyes traveled to Kirara, she wondered at what it must be like for the poor little demon. She stood up opened her arms for Kirara to jump into. They then both headed towards an old well. Before Kagome jumped in she let tears fall for what she swore would be the last time._

'_Damn you Inu Yasha, how could you do that, how could you harm them?' She thought as she remembered the demon who had killed her friends. His greed had brought theirs deaths, if he would have been happy or at least content with himself he never would have stolen the Sacred Jewel from Kagome when she had left to take a test at school. He never would have wished to become a full demon, the Inu Yasha who she had finally accepted as her best friend and brother would not be dead. She held the small Jewel she had taken from his ashes and then squeezed it tightly; she would never allow anyone else to ever use it for their own personal gain again. It would all end there, in the past were the violence belonged. She turned fully around and allowed herself to fall into the well relaxing when the familiar blue light engulfed her and the cat she held in her arms._

_End Flashback_

The girl Kagome sat bolt upright in bed, why must she wake up with these dreams even after all these years. It had been twelve and a half years since her adventures began; it had also been ten years since her friends and died. She was twenty seven now, had a good job and a nice apartment. When she had come home she had studied, studied till she was the top student in her school. She had finished her last year and a half of high school then went to the best college in all of Japan. She was working hard as one of the best psychologists in Tokyo, and she still practiced everything that she had learned when she was traveling back in time. She allied what she had learned and practiced to helping her grandfather run the shrine during the weekends when her office was closed. The great thing about her job besides how she was able to help people with their problems was the hours. She worked nine to five, had all weekends and holidays off and even had two weeks of paid vacation every year. Not that she took any vacations though, she was saving those for someday in the future if her past were ever to come back and haunt her.

The alarm clock rang; it was time to start getting ready for another busy day at the office. Her gazed shifted to Kirara who was waking up on the pillow right next to hers. Kirara had been the one person who she could count on to be there; she always listened and was okay if Kagome just wanted to hold her. Life had been hard for both of them, but they had helped each other get through it. Both of them knew every thing about the other and also knew that they could trust the other with their lives.

When Kirara eyes opened and locked on Kagome, she gave a soft meow and Kagome smiled as she went into the kitchen to get some breakfast for both of them. Kagome made her self a bagel with cream cheese accompanied by a glass of orange juice. For Kirara Kagome had heated up a small piece of samon. All of her friends said that Kagome was turning into a creep old cat lady the way she fed Kirara better quality food then she made for herself. They would try to talk her into buying regular cat food or something special for herself but she didn't. She liked what she ate even if it was plain and simple, she liked it that way. She also knew that Kirara would be happy with regular cat food, but she owed Kirara so much. Without Kirara she might not have been able to make it through the first few months after the betrayl and the deaths of her friends. Having Kirara there just helped her to remember that not all was lost, there was still hope and she was not alone.

She finished her breakfast then cleaned up after the both of them. She smiled she had a feeling that some thing big was going to happen on this day. She was ready to met it head on.

Besure to review!

So tell me what you think, I haven't dicided what the main pairing will be but it should be between KagHiei KagKur or KagYus, tell me what you think works best.


	2. Chapter 2 Whats Up Doc?

**What's up Doc?**

Yusuke's POV

I can't believe that my boss wants me to see a shrink; I don't him that I was perfectly fine. So what if I saw some one die at work, I've seen worse. It was weird seeing someone die; die from some thing over then a demon attack that is. Why would my boss want me to come to the out skirts of Tokyo though? There has to be plenty of head shrinks in town. Of all days not to have a mission, to have to be done urgently it has to be today.

I stopped in front of a building that matched the address my boss had given me last night. I opened the door and walked up the stairs till I got to the seventh floor. I walked down a hallway till I reached the ninth door. I opened the door and walked into a small waiting room, I sat down in a door close to the exit when a woman walked from a door that was located in the back of the room.

I stared at her in shock, she had long raven black hair, her eyes where the color of melted chocolate. She stood around five feet four inches and had a strong built which should that she must be an athlete. I stood up and walked over to her, then shook her hand.

"Hi my name is Yusuke and I'm here to see Dr. Higurashi, is he in?" As soon as I had asked the question she smiled a bright smile that must have made the room brighten as if the sun had shone with its brilliance. _'Wow I have defiantly been hanging around Kurama too much; I'm starting to sound like him in my head.'_

I thought with a small smirk, wondering as to what this woman found so amusing.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Yusuke; my name is Dr. Kagome Higurashi. Now if you would please follow me to my office." I followed her blindly without thinking; at least I knew why she had smiled. I had assumed my shrink was going to be some old dinosaur of a man, I didn't think for a minute that my shrink would be a beautiful woman around my age. For some reason that brought up memories of Keiko, my old girlfriend, I had thought everything between us was perfect. We had known each other for so long I didn't think that she would dump me for some guy she had met in one of her college classes. That had been seven years ago back when I was twenty two. She said that she held a place in her heart for me, but she had met some one she was starting to care deeply for and he was normal. She didn't want to have to worry that if I went on a mission I wouldn't becoming back or that if we went all the way and had children that they would be hunted down just for being mine. I couldn't really blame her all that could happen, but still it heart having her leave she had been the best thing in my life for so long that it felt empty for a long time after that. I've been on a few dates since then but nothing to serious. I finally snapped back to reality when she called my name and asked me if I was ready to start, all I could do was nod my head like an idiot. _'Relax she is only a girl who happens to be my shrink.' _I thought wondering as to what she would want to know first, I probably could end up telling her anything there was just something comforting about being in the same room as this stranger. It felt same, something that I am not use to feeling.

"So Yusuke, I was told that you watched a fellow coworker suffer from a lethal heart attack earlier on this week. Do you have any thought about that, which you would like to share?" She asked as she gave me a reassuring smile, most likely t make it easier for me to talk. All her smile made is doing is to make me really glad that I'm sitting down, if I wasn't I would probably fall to the floor from now weakened knees.

"I don't really have any thing to say, it's not like it was the first time that I've seen some one die." Oops, I can't believe that I just say that. The hardest thing to believe was that my idiot comment didn't seem to faze her. She was just sitting in her chair across from me calmly studying me. She smiled just a little more. _'Damn she is cute when she smiles.' _I stated in my mind as I allowed my eyes to wander to the muscular calves that could be seen seeing as she was wearing a skirt that only went to just below the knees.

"Do you often see people die, or was there a period in your life were it wasn't unusual to see some one pass away." She said allowing her smile to fall just a little as the pupils of her eyes dilated every so slightly. I had a strange feeling that she was studying me in a supernatural sort of way, but I easily through that to the side. She didn't look like she could have to much power even if she was a psychic or something. My relaxed feeling easily turned to a defensive one.

"Well ya, I mean being the Spirit detective has kind of brought a lot of death to my life. I can't remember a normal month I've had since I was fourteen that has been normal without any sort of death or pain in it. All this came up because I tried to save a kid that wouldn't have died any way, and I died in the process. Spirit world had made a big mistake and didn't want to admit it so here I am Yusuke Urameshi feared by demons frequently called a freak by humans isn't life just grand." I said all of this without thinking and the moment I stopped I slapped my hand over my mouth and hoped that by some miracle she had missed all that. I could tell that by the wide eyes she hadn't missed a world, now she was either going to think I was crazy or she was going to believe me and go into a nervous break down from finding out that demons aren't just the stories she grew up hearing about. This is bad and Koenma is going to have my head on a silver platter. I must of looked I was about to loose it or something because she snapped back to her senses.

"Now Yusuke settle down there is absolutely nothing to worry about." She said this and I became suddenly suspicious. Why was she just so understanding, what could she possible know about demons. I must have said that aloud for she answered me.

"I grew up on a shrine, Yusuke. I could tell the moment you entered the building that you weren't a normal human. Your spirit energy speaks volumes, it was a little over powering at first," she paused for a moment in thought before that smile I was starting to love burst through, "how about we swap stories. I will tell you all about my stories if you will tell me all about yours." I was shocked what type of stories could she have, I doubted that they could be as big as mine. As I sat there studying her I realized that she had the look of some one who was lonely. I knew what that was like, to have a gift and not be able to share it with those around you in fear that they could get hurt or they wouldn't want to be around you for awhile. I felt like that almost every day; maybe I could share my stories with her. It would be nice not to be alone.

Kagome POV

'_What was I thinking earlier, I told him everything. Well I guess I told him almost everything I never mentioned what happened to the Sacred Jewel after Inu Yasha stole it from me in order to become a full demon. I don't think he held back any thing, I was so lucky that he was my last client we talked for four hours straight.' _I just couldn't stop doubting myself what if he had been lying just to learn more about the Sacred Jewel. What if he came after it, he was strong would I be able to stop him? These doubts just seemed to fill my heads, I am so overjoyed that I am spending the weekend at the shrine to help grandfather out. I need to go through some of the old scrolls and see if there is anything I can learn quickly just incase Yusuke turns out to be an enemy not a kindred soul. Kirara sensed must have sensed my discomfort for she jumped right on to my lap and tried to comfort me by rubbing her head into my stomach. I grabbed her in my arms and walked to me room to go to sleep I had a long weekend if front of me seeing as I had foolishly agreed to met Yusuke at the park Monday around five thirty.

'_I pray to Buda that everything comes out okay.' _Was my last thought before I fell asleep with Kirara cuddled in my arms.


	3. Chapter 3 Second Meeting

**Second Meeting**

**Kagome's POV**

'_Where does Grandpa get all this junk' _I thought as I started putting all the boxes back in the shed. It had taken two hours to clear it this morning and another four hours to organize and sort through everything. Now it all had to be reloaded and organized. Souta had left after a brief visit with Mom and Grandpa. Mom had to run to the store and Grandpa was preparing for a guest that runs another shrine, everything else was left to me. We had started around five in the morning and it was almost one. I had five more boxes to bring in and then I would be done. Around eight hours just to organize a stinky old shed. To think in a few years the shrine would be mine and I would have to do everything without any help, not much to look forward to. The good thing is that it would be like being with Miroku, Sango, Inu Yasha and Shippo again. I missed them all, I even miss Koga. I paused, why did I even think of Inu Yasha, if it weren't for him I could still visit my beloved friends. If it weren't for Inu Yasha, Miroku and Sango might have had a family and been happy. They had disserved to be happy, after all the battles and all the despair. I sighed as the last box was put in its proper space.

I looked to the house, the house were so much had happened. I thought of how old gramps was starting to look, it scared me a little to think that in just a matter of time I might have to say goodbye to someone else I love. My loved living at the shrine, but she had a friend on the other side of Japan. Her friend had opened a bakery and wanted her to come and live with her so that they could run it together. Mom said that she would when the time was right, she often talked about her friends grandkids and how happy they seemed to make everyone. I know that mom wants me to get married and raise kids of my own, but I don't think I can ever have a relationship with someone normal. Yesterday and helped, it is really nice to hear that I'm not the only abnormal person out there. Maybe someday I can have healthy relationship with someone, but that is a long way off. Souta loved hearing the old stories and had at one time had looked up to Inu Yasha, but he had no interest in managing the shrine. He is twenty-five and has a veterinarian degree, right now though he is a professional soccer player. I laughed silently when I remembered how mom would tell him he should be a doctor; he always said that he would be a pro-soccer player. Mom was happy with his choice to become a veterinarian; it was close to being a doctor. Souta was leaving for the United States tomorrow; it would most likely be over six months until we see him again.

I looked over to see Kirara sleeping on the porch spot where Buyo had at one time spent his days napping. Buyo had died seven years ago; it had been tough on everybody. He had never been a pet, Buyo had always been one of the family and he was well missed. Having Kirara there to snuggle on your lap really helped all of us to deal with Buyo's death. It seemed like death had become a friend, so many people have died so closely together. _'I'm going to be the one that needs to see a psychologist instead of all my patients. I should stop thinking about all of the deaths that I have seen. I have something that so many people would love to have; I have the knowledge that the afterlife is in fact real. How can I have reason to be upset when I know that everyone I love has gone to a truly better place. I should take my own advice and let go, wait till it is time to see them again.' _Thoughts just ran through my head, all because of Yusuke. It's not his fault, but hearing his story and then sharing mine just brought up all of these memories that I am just starting to get over. I have to see if I can find anyone else, he did mention having friends and meeting other psychics. Starting Monday I will have to start probing every area that I can to find some others like me. Time to sweep all seven hundred sixty four stairs, that alone should take five or six hours. Sweeping stairs is a tedious chore, but it somehow always seems to take my mind off of things. That is probably the reason as to when I save for times when I start to feel sorry for myself.

**Yusuke's POV**

'_Of all days to have to spend with Genkai and the rest of the group, why does it have to be today? I just met Kagome, a girl who just may have gone through more than I ever have and she happens to be my shrink. Fate has an even worse sense of humor than me, which is saying quite a lot.' _I sighed loudly, which earned me a very cold glare from the old lady. She wanted all of us to come with her to some old shrine. The only weird thing about the shrine is that it is supposed to have some holy power that shouldn't be there. The family that lives there has no special gifts, and we're supposed to find out where the power is coming from.

Genkai stops and I see a set of stairs almost larger than Genkai's. My luck just seems to really suck, lately. I put my head down and started climbing, wondering why the shrine could feel so familiar.

My head shot up and the look on my face must have surprised everyone for they all stopped and looked at me.

"What is it, dimwit." Genkai asked, as I started jogging up the steps until I reached the figure that was sweeping the steps. Everyone started following me, and I could almost feel Hiei's annoyance. The figure tensed and ran up to the shrine, with surprising speed.

I stopped at the last stair with everyone right on my heels. When I stopped I saw a Kagome kneeled over a sutra praying her right hand went over it and a huge amount of sacred energy was released. A huge barrier came forth and surrounded the shrine, pushing all of us back a few steps before it was no longer visible. I couldn't see the barrier, but I could feel it and it was even more powerful than I could have imagined.

"Genkai is that you?" An old mans voice rang out, I looked and saw a short old geezer walking over to us. He appeared to be having a little difficulty reaching us. "Kagome, take the barrier away." She looked at the old man as if her were crazy, but she lifted her hand and then placed it on the sutra right away. The barrier disappeared immediately, Kagome looked at us and then her eyes landed on me and she smirked slightly for only an instant.

'_Just maybe this day is going to be okay after all.'_ That was the thought that went through my head before I heard a huge explosion and saw Kagome turn and run towards it. _'Or maybe this is not going to be such a great day after all.'_ I started running after her with Kuwabara, Kurama and Hiei right on my tail. I stopped at the end of a clearing located behind the shrine, Kagome was fighting one of the ugliest demons I have ever seen. I was about to us my spirit gun to help her, when she sent a blast of holy power right at the ugly thing. The demon fell into a pile of ash, she turned to look at us and smiled.

"Hello Yusuke, these must be your friends Kurama, Kuwabara and Hiei." She said with a smirk, I received some ugly glares from Hiei and Kuwabara and Kurama was looking straight at Kagome with a weird look on his face. _'Yep, today really is going to be a very long day, just how the hell am I supposed to explain all of this to everyone.' _Today is not my day.


	4. Chapter 4 You See a Shrink?

**You see a shrink?**

**With Yusuke**

'_How could this be more embarrassing? I didn't want my friends to know that I had to see a shrink, but it was the only way to explain as to how I met one of the most powerful priestess to ever live. She told me her story, but I didn't think that she would be so well known, I mean for Kurama to have heard stories of her travels as young Yoko! Oh crap, this wont end well!'_ Yusuke thought as Genkai came back from visiting Kagome's Grandfather. Genkai joined the group and fixed her gaze on Kagome, Kagome just reflected the look straight at her. Yusuke knew that look, it was the same look Genkai gave him when ever he did something wrong and he wanted an explanation, Genkai could beat him with that glare every time. Strangely Kagome seemed unaffected; this glare had even worked on Hiei a few times.

"Do you need something, or do you just enjoy rudely staring at people?" Kagome asked as she sighed and continued to look straight into Genkai's eyes. Everyone took a step back fully knowing how Genkai would react. Yusuke felt like warning Kagome, he had been on the receiving end of Genkai's anger numerous times.

"Didn't your Grandfather ever teach you to respect your elders?" Genkai asked clearly not liking Kagome's attitude.

"He tried, but I only give respect to those who earn it and you have yet to do so." Kagome stated easily as she folded her arms and slouched just a bit, relaxing her body.

"Oh, so tell me how one gains your respect." Genkai asked in a slightly mocking tone, which was most likely meant to gain some sort of reaction from Kagome.

"Who knows?" Kagome said only succeeding in angering Genkai. Genkai didn't know about who Kagome is and about her past so she attacked without thinking. She made a huge mistake in attaching Kagome, and believing Kagome to be a poorly trained shrine maiden. Genkai jumped and planned a punch at Kagome's face; Kagome moved her head to the side just a little and caught the fist that ended up two inches from her right cheek. She then gathered a small amount of energy into her left palm and connected it with Genkai's chest. Genkai was thrown back and quickly stood back on her feet, she straightened and smiled brightly. Kagome returned Genkai's smile with twice the warmth.

"It is nice to see you, and even nicer to see that your skills have improved over the years." Genkai told Kagome as they continued to smile at each other.

"Yes well, it has been sixteen years since we last saw each other. You she have visited sooner, Grandpa is after all the only brother you have. He would have gone to see you, but you never even gave a clue as to where you were living." Kagome scolded Genkai in a way that made everyone relax.

'_Great so they're related, that's all I needed. My shrink is related to my teacher, perfect. Why is it that fate just has to have a sense of humor when it comes to me? What did I do in the past for my present to be messed up this much?' _Yusuke's thoughts were interrupted when Genkai turned towards him and asked who it was that Kagome and he knew each other. He paused trying to think of a convenient lie. Nothing was coming to mind and he was starting to become frustrated with himself. I looked over to Kagome and saw that she had attention focused on a spot fifteen feet in the air, nothing was there and nothing felt out of place. Yet she continued to just glare at that spot, Yusuke shook his head and gave Genkai he attention again.

"Well, she kinda is my shrink. My boss at work told me to go see her, and we met just the other day." He tried to laugh it off, but everyone turned to him at the title 'shrink'. Just then a purplish glow started forming at the place Kagome had been glaring at. A shadow demon came out of the portal that was opened and gave its full attention to Kagome. She reached in her sleeve and pulled out a sutra from one of the pockets she had fastened herself and readied her sacred powers. The demon was tall and massive, his black body seeming to keep gaining in mass. The demon gathered some energy and threw its shadow attack straight for Kagome. She held the sutra out in front of her and a barrier appeared the shadow demons attack did nothing. Kurama grabbed his rose whip and attacked the demon while Kuwabara and Hiei attacked with their swords; Kuwabara got thrown away pretty quickly. Yusuke shot his spirit gun and the demon was no more, Yusuke then looked to see if Kagome was alright and I saw that she and Genkai were just talking together. A demon attacks and they were acting like it was time for afternoon tea.

"What the hell is going on?" Yusuke yelled at Genkai and Kagome who only turned to glare at him.

"It was decided long ago that Kagome would take over running my shrine and her little brother would take over care of this one. Kagome will soon be moving in with me to take over my responsibilities. It would be nice if you could show some respect, she will be handling your training for now on." Genkai smirked at the face Yusuke made as she started to add the last part of her plan, "You will also be moving into my shrine and I will b moving here, this decision is finally so don't even start arguing dimwit." Genkai turned to walk into the house with Kagome.

"Hey Urameshi, you see a shrink!" Kuwabara yelled providing the perfect outlet for Yusuke to vent of his anger, it wouldn't last long though. There would come a time when Yusuke wouldn't feel the need to release any anger.

**Epilogue**

_The month had traveled by until Kagome and Yusuke grew close together. She never seemed to blame him for dragging her back into the world of demons; she seemed to appreciate it more than anything. He never felt anything for her other than deep respect and love; she was there for him at all times. She helped him to become stronger and she would fight by his side no matter the circumstances. They were one half of a whole and found completion together. It only made since that two years after meeting that they would get married. Together they protected humanity while running a shrine and watching over all of their three powerful children. Both worked hard in the human world, the spirit world and in the demon world. It only made sense that fifty seven years after they first met, they would die side by side looking into each others eyes. It only made sense that they would be buried side by side in a secluded park where their memories live on, guiding other psychics and spirit detectives on and giving hope and strength to others who would fight the good fight. With their lives they fought evil, with their deaths the evils of the world dies with them. I am proud to be their eldest son, my name is Morino and this has been the story of how my Father brought my Mother back into the world of demons and found true love, for the both of them._


End file.
